Blood Lust
by sylarbadass
Summary: Kendall lust for human blood, if you liked Blood Moon Rasing you will like this.. just read it.. LOL


**THIS IS WHAT HAPPEN WHEN YOU WATCH BEING HUMAN ALL DAY ON THE SFCY CHANNEL. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. COMMENT IF YOU WANT. **

Blood Lust

I can hear the sound of their hearts beating, the smell of the never ending blood as it races through their bodies; this is my curse, my never ending blood lust, to my never ending life. I hide in the shadows of the night hiding from myself, the hunger trying to overcome me, I try to stop the hunger from reaching out, the animal blood I must feed on only to dim my hunger for human blood. I see the humans as I hide, the thirsts for their blood coursing through my body and mind, and I need to feed on them. But I can't, I can't let my blood lust become who I am, I must fight this. The body count I have left in my path has become over bearing and I can't go throw it again, the pain it left in my cold dark heart, one never to beat again. This battle I must win, I must save myself from this never ending darkness in my soul, and I must step into the light that once shinned in my life so many years ago. Pain and heartache have taken me over, the once and lively person I once was, lost to this blood lust I have in my soul, this lust for human blood has over taken me, I cause pain, heartache and death to other, but the power and strength I feel from it, takes me to new highs. The taste of human blood is unlike anything you could image, the warmth of it, the smell of it, it is over powering. I come out of the shadow into the light of the ever busy city lights, people walking and running past me, I take in the smell of every one of them, the highs I get from their blood. I start to spin, getting lost in their souls; I want invited them into my world, but only for a minute before I take their life from them. I want to course my teeth in to their flesh, as I get just a small taste of their blood, savoring ever moment we share, I want my lust for the blood to consume me, I want this animal inside of me to take over, I want to give into my desire and drink to there is nothing left of the human life, I want to see their body grow cold and dark, I want to watch as they take their last breath. I want to see the light in their human eyes pass away into darkness, never to see the light of the sun shining down on them. I want them to feel the pain that is in my heart and soul; I want them to pay for my sins.

But, I know I can never give into this blood lust, my soul is forever tanned by the stains of my victim, their eyes looking back at me, the pain I caused them, I see them every day and every night. Haunted by their face, I hear the screams; I see the tears in my nightmares. The forever darkness I gave them. I need to keep this lust for blood deep down inside me, I can't let it take me over once more, and I need this darkness to come to its end. I need to see the light of the sun once more, I need to feel it heat apond my skin again, I want its warmth to enter my soul, and I need to be rid of this blood lust and I need this darkness gone from my life and soul. My life needs to end; my soul needs to be reborn into the light. I Kendall Donald Knight must end this hunger once and for all, my life for those of my victims. Their souls need to be released into the heavens, my soul dammed to the fires of hell. I know what awaits me once my darkness is gone, but I need this blood lust to leave me, I can't fight it anymore and I can no longer be in this world. My soul is felled with darkness, I have loved and lost everyone I held close to my dark heart. I gave into the lust and now they are gone, I can still taste their sweet blood in me and its kills me every day. I look to the heavens and pray that God will forgive me for what I have done, but I know what I am and he will never be forgiving, my soul is to be dammed to hell, I am to punished for my sins. But it doesn't matter, my blood lust will be gone and I will have left this world knowing that I will never take another persons life from them. I look to the sky the sun rays starting to shine throught the darkness of the night. I take one last look back on my life before I walk to the tunnel. I walk into the light, it feels so good, the warmth of it, and I finally feel what I have wanted for so long. The light coming back to me, I open my eyes one last time and see its beauty shinning down on me. "Take me now, end this darkness I have dealt with, end the horror and sadness I have caused, end the pain, end everything." I take my last breath before it all comes to an end. I close my eyes and wait for everything to end.

(THE END)


End file.
